An Elemental Adventure
by Moonshine Shadow
Summary: Shadow and Chaser find Breezy, the Princess of Air, in the forest. But as they travel through the kingdoms, they discover a plot: Someone is trying to destroy all of the Kingdoms! But while trying to descover the answer to the plot, with the help of friends along the way, some bigger secrets might be revealed...
1. Meeting Breezy

"Ok Chaser, time for your walk." I said.

My husky, Chaser, barked eagerly.

I put up my hair in a ponytail. I was a medium-sized girl with long black hair and red eyes.

Most people found that strange, but a few rare others thought it was cool. We stepped outside, and almost instantly a cold air blew against my tan skin.

I shivered, and made a jacket appear on my shoulders. I had a rare ability, the ability to make things appear out of thin air.

But more on that later.

Promise.

Me and Chaser walked through the snow and into the forest near my house.

We lived in the Volcanic Ashes, a canyon created by an erupting volcano. As we were walking, I suddenly heard something.

It sounded like crying. I blinked, and tied Chaser's leash around a tree. Then I followed the sound until I came to a clearing. Sitting in the clearing was a little girl.

She was only the slightest but shorter than me, and she had medium length golden curls. Her white shirt was tattered and worn, and her pale blue skirt didn't look much better. I walked over to her and knelt down.

"Hello. I'm Shadow. What are you doing here?" The girl looked up.

"I- I don't know." she whimpered.

Poor thing looked scared out of her skull.

"Tell you what. You come back with me and my dog, and we'll look after you for a bit. OK?" The girl trembled but nodded slightly.

"Great!" I clapped my hands together and stood up.

"Well, let's get going!" The girl rose and followed me back to Chaser. I untied him and we made it back to the house.

Once we were settled in, the girl sat on the couch with a bowl of soup.

I looked over at her.

"Hey, I never got your name. What was it again?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly her eyes flashed black before she responded.

"I- I can't remember much. I think it was…"

The girl paused.

"Brisky? No. Breesky? No…Wait! Now I remember! Breezy." Suddenly her nose scrunched up.

"At least… I think so…" Breezy laid down.

"I'll try to remember…" she sank into sleep, her voice fading out into soft snores.

I sighed and sat down on the floor as I scratched Chaser between the ears.

"There's something about her…" I murmured to him.

"Something I just can't place my finger on…"


	2. Training

The next morning, Breezy was hopping around like a baby bunny.

"Why are you so excited?" I grumbled.

Breezy shrugged.

"Why are you always so grumpy, then? It's just my attitude."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, now that you're feeling better, I think it's time you get taught a few things." I said.

"Like what?" asked Breezy. She finally stopped bouncing.

I waved my hand.

"You know, the history of the Kingdoms, your powers-"

"Wait, I have powers?!" Breezy shouted.

I nodded.

I was enjoying every second of this.

"Yup. But I don't know what element you are, so we'll be surprised." I grinned.

"Let's get to it then! We'll start with the history of the Kingdoms." I sat down, and she did the same.

"The Elemental Kingdoms each have a ruler. The rulers have the power of that kingdom's element, so they can protect their subjects. The subjects have the same but weaker powers as the rulers. That's all you really need to know for now," I added.

"I'll explain the rest later."

Breezy gave me a look.

I gave a nervous smile.

"Time to see what element you are!" I quickly ran over to the wall and clicked a small blue button.

Instantly, the room flickered into a simulator room. It had blue gridded walls, ceiling and floor.

The Training Room. I made a notepad and a pen appear in my hands.

"Alright. Let's get started. We'll begin with Fire." I handed Breezy a match.

"Light it." I told her. Breezy shook her head.

"I can't." she mumbled.

I made a note.

"Ok, then. Fill my cup with water."

I held out a cup; the Water test. Breezy shrugged.

"Can't."

I blinked.

"Ok, the Air test." I stepped back quickly.

"Push off the ground and try to fly." Breezy gaped at me. I waved my hand at her.

"Just do it." Breezy sighed and leaped off the ground. Instantly she crashed into the ceiling.

"HELP!" she screeched at me. I doubled over in laughter.

"Get down yourself! You got up there!" I giggled. Breezy shouted at me for every second. But eventually she managed to get down.

Chaser howled with laughter.

I helped Breezy off the floor.

"Congratulations, Breezy! You're and Air Element!"

Breezy glared at me.

"Gee, what made you figure that out?!" she yelled.

I got a serious look on my face.

"You're powers are too strong for a beginner subject. You might be a royal." I said.

Breezy shook her head, as if to clear her brain.

"Wouldn't I have… remembered…?" Confusion clouded her eyes before she blinked it off.

"How will we know?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"Why, we go to the Air Kingdom, of course!"


	3. The Air Kingdom

I hopped into our hot air balloon once we got outside and gestured for Breezy and Chaser to follow.

Chaser bounded in, but Breezy looked confused.

"Can't you just teleport us there?" she asked. I shook my head.

"The Elemental Kingdoms are protected by a magical barrier. You can only do magic inside the city." I sighed.

Breezy blinked, still looking skeptical, but she hopped into the hot air balloon.

"Up, up and awaaaaay!" I laughed as the balloon floated into the air. Breezy looked over at me.

"Could you maybe explain a bit more now?" she asked. I crossed my arms.

"Fine. The Elemental Kingdoms each have a magical barrier. Only people with that Elemental Power can do magic inside the city. You following?" I added, and Breezy nodded.

"Good. To get an Elemental Power, you have to be born into that kingdom. But sometimes, you can have two elements, if your parents are from different kingdoms."

The balloon continued to rise. Luckily, I was almost done with my explanation.

"There aren't just the 4 Elemental Kingdoms, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. There's also Fairy, Darkness, Demon and Light. Most people are born into the four main elements, but rare ones can be born with three elements. Well," I said, looking up, "that's all you need to know. And that's good, because we're here."

Breezy looked up sharply. A huge, puffy white cloud stretched out above us. And as we rose, Breezy gasped.

An enormous, white and pale blue castle rested on the cloud. A huge silver gate protected the castle.

We landed the balloon and hopped out. Instantly a few guards leaped in front of the gate.

They looked like pure white snow wolves, but their coats sparkled in the sun. Their eyes were a pale blue. One bared it's teeth.

"You again?" it snarled, looking at me. I narrowed my eyes. Breezy looked at me questioningly. I looked at the wolf calmly.

"Let us through." I said. The wolf hissed through gritted teeth. I gestured to Breezy.

"I come with an Air Element." The wolf sat back hesitantly.

"Very well." it growled. It flicked its tail, and two more wolves opened the gates. I nodded to the first wolf.

"Thank you."

We stepped through the gate. Breezy turned to me as soon as the wolves were out of earshot.

"What did he mean, _you again?_ " she asked me. I turned away.

"He must have confused me with someone else." I mumbled.

Breezy narrowed her eyes at me. I looked up.

"There's the castle!" I pointed.

"Let's go!" Breezy and Chaser ran after me, but I screeched to a stop at the entrance to the castle.

There were about 5 dozen wolf guards flanking the entrance. One wearing an eye-patch stepped forward. It looked at me.

"I am Ice. What are you doing here, de-"

I broke him off hastily. "We come to see Queen Allura. Will you let us in? I have an Air Element with me."

I pointed at Breezy. Ice whirled to look at her. Instantly his eye widened.

"Princess!"

He knelt forward on his front paws. Breezy looked confused, but suddenly her eyes glowed blue. She stretched her hand forward and rubbed the wolf's head.

"Hello, Ice. I've missed you." She gave Ice a quick hug.

"Will you let us in?" she murmured. Ice nodded and called to the other guards.

"Open the gates! The Princess has returned!" I looked at Breezy, who looked equally surprised.

"I- How- Huh?" she stuttered. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We can figure that out later. For now, let's go in."

I nodded to her. We stepped forward.

We had entered the Castle of Air.


	4. Princess Aria

We followed Ice through the twists of hallways in the castle. It was actually pretty dull; just white and blue halls.

Nothing else.

Until we got to the throne room.

The throne room was tall, with marble pillars stretching up to the ceiling. A white carpet stretched from the entrance to the throne, where Queen Allura sat.

She was a tall, blond-haired woman with blue eyes. Her tiara had a gemstone that looked to be a topaz. As soon as she saw us, her eyes widened. Breezy was still behind me, in the dark, so the queen could only see me.

She stood.

"Welcome back, Shadow. Why have you returned?" her words were friendly, but she spoke them through gritted teeth. I bowed.

"I come with your Princess, Queen Allura." I stepped to the side, with Chaser at my feet.

Breezy came forward, and Queen Allura gasped. Breezy looked up at the Queen.

"Are you Queen Allura?" she asked. Queen Allura smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Just 'Mom,' is fine." she walked over to Breezy. Breezy's eyes widened.

"I- I remember now." She looked at me.

"I am not Breezy. I am Princess Aria." She hugged her mother. I watched, smiling. Then I turned to Chaser.

"I guess we're done here." I said.

"Wait!" Breezy- Er, Aria, said. She ran over to me.

"Don't go!"

I shrugged.

"I have nothing left to do here." I explained. Aria turned to the queen.

"Mom… can't I go with Shadow?" she pleaded.

"I want to see all of the Kingdoms! Please?" Allura wrinkled her nose. "You want to travel with a dem-"

"Please?" I interrupted.

Allura sighed.

"Very well." she hugged Aria once more.

"See you soon?" she asked hopefully. Aria shrugged.

"Depends on what you think is 'soon.'" she winked at me, and I cracked a smile.

"So, Aria, what kingdom first?" I asked as we walked through the halls. Aria turned to me.

"You don't have to call me Aria, Shadow. I'll always be Breezy." she smiled.

"Let's go to Night first,"she added.

I nodded.

"Sure."

We stepped outside and walked over to our balloon. As we hopped in, Breezy turned to me.

"Hey, Shadow," she began hesitantly.

"I never asked… what element are you?" My eyes widened.

"I- Uh-" I stammered. Breezy looked away.

"You don't have to tell me now. Whenever you think the time is right." she murmured.

I got the balloon moving towards Night, but I wasn't excited anymore.

I couldn't tell Breezy.

I just couldn't.


	5. The Burning Empire

As the balloon floated towards our destination, I looked at Breezy.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, the Kingdoms have their own names." I said.

She looked at me.

"Really? What are they?" she asked.

"Well, The Air Kingdom is called Erion, the Kingdom on Clouds. Erion for Water Kingdom is called Moana, the Kingdom of Water. Moana for Fire Kingdom is called Pyros, The Fire Kingdom. Pyros for short. The Earth Kingdom is called Gaia, The Nature's Empire. Gaia for short. The Light Kingdom is called Aurora, The Kingdom of Light. Aurora for short. The Darkness Kingdom is called Blakemore, The Dark Empire. Blakemore for short." I explained.

Breezy tilted her head.

"What about Fairy and Demon?"

"Well," I began,

"The Fairy Kingdom is called Shya, The Kingdom of Magic. Shya for short. And The Demon Kingdom is called Alsna, The Kingdom of Death. Alsna for short." I finished.

Breezy blinked.

"Wow. Cool." She murmured. I turned around.

"Oh look! We're at Blakemore!" I cried. Breezy turned around. A large, black castle stretched below us. But something was wrong. The castle was up in flames!

I gasped and made the balloon go down faster. As soon as it landed, me, Breezy and Chaser leaped out and rushed to The Dark Empire. Buildings had fallen and were burning. Breezy covered her mouth in shock.

Suddenly, Chaser barked. I looked at him.

"What is it, buddy?" I whispered. He ran through the flaming buildings to a pile of rubble. I pushed some of the stone off, and I saw an arm!

"Breezy! There's someone under this!" I shouted. Together, we managed to push away most of the rubble.

We pulled out a boy that was taller than me with black shaggy hair. His armor was thick and black, and he had a short black cape. He was knocked unconscious, but he was definitely breathing.

We had found the only survivor of the burning empire.


	6. Drake

We managed to get out of the city to a clearing. I laid the boy down in the brown, charred grass.

Breezy blew a cool, gentle breeze on his face, and he moaned. His eyes flickered open, and as soon as he saw us he sat bolt upright. He looked at each of us in turn.

"Who are you? Why have you taken me here?" he said angrily. His hand went towards his sword hilt.

I held my hand up.

"Actually, we just saved your life. So I'd put away the sword if I were you."

The boy grunted, but lowered his hand.

"I'm Drake. The leader of the royal guard," he added proudly. Breezy rolled her eyes.

I suppressed a giggle.

"I'm Shadow. That's Breezy and Chaser." I told Drake, pointing at my companions. Drake rose to his feet.

"Why is Blakemore in flames? Did you do this? Where is the royal family?" he burst out.

Breezy held up her hands.

"One question at a time, please!" she grumbled. I turned to Drake.

"First: We don't know. Second: No, it was not us. And three: We also don't know." I explained. Drake turned around and saw out balloon.

"You flew here?"

I nodded.

Drake looked at me.

"I wish to join you on your travels. As the captain of the royal guards, I have to find the royal family and the subjects of Blakemore."

He bowed.

"I am at your service."

Breezy gave a nasty grin, but I looked at her, eyebrow raised. I turned back to Drake.

"You have no need to bow, soldier. While you are traveling with us, you are our equal." I said. Drake straightened up.

"Very well, Shadow. Where should we start?" he asked.

I thought for a moment before responding.

"Pyros," I decided.

"Even if they didn't do it, they might know something."

Breezy looked impressed, and Chaser barked. Drake nodded.

"Let's go, then!" he said. We all walked over to the balloon and hopped in.

As we floated away, Drake stared out at Blakemore until it was out of sight. I frowned.

We had to find out what had happened.

For Drake's sake.


	7. Pyros

When we got to Pyros, the city was bustling with activity. A few people in red and orange cloaks stood at stands, shouting to buy their food and weapons.

Drake looked around, suspicion glowing in his eyes.

"I wonder why they need weapons when we're not at war." he growled angrily.

The balloon landed on the ground. Almost at once Chaser and Breezy made a dash to the entrance. Drake was right behind them. I followed slower.

Unlike Erion, Pyros had human guards. They stood in red and orange outfits, with spears as tall as I was.

One stepped forward. He haid short ginger hair and blue-green eyes.

"Why have you come to Pyros?" he asked in a deep voice. The other one looked over at us. She was shorter with blonde hair and pure blue eyes. She burst into speech.

"Not that we don't want you to visit. I- I mean Pyros is a great city. I'd love to visit here if I didn't live here. It's great!" she said enthusiastically. The first guard rolled his eyes.

"I'm Firewind. Her name is Blaze." he said.

"Like I asked, why are you here?" he asked the words kindly, and I almost at once liked him.

As a friend, not in a creepy way.

"Blakemore has fallen." Drake said. "It was burned to the ground. Do you know anything?"

Firewind gasped. Blaze's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "How did it happen?" She was silenced with a glare from Firewind.

He turned to us.

"Come on, you'd better tell King Aiden about this." Firewind opened the gates. "Follow me."

We walked through the brick roads, eyes watering. Smoke came up from many different places.

The only one who was ok by it was Breezy, and only because she kept blowing air in front of her face.

When we arrived at the castle, Firewind brought us to the throne room, where a tall man -King Aiden, I presumed,- sat on a fiery throne.

His eyes were amber, and his hair was an auburn color. He had a beard and moustache, and he wore a thin robe covered in rubies.

Firewind bowed, and we all hastily did the same. Even Chaser, who kneeled forward on his front paws. King Aiden nodded, and we rose.

"Hello Firewind. I see you have brought visitors. You may speak." he said to me. I looked to Breezy.

" _Big entrance,"_ I whispered. She understood.

"I am Princess Aria, from Erion." she said.

"I am Shadow, from nowhere that is needed to be mentioned." I added. "That's my dog, Chaser." I pointed to Chaser.

Drake stepped forward.

"I am Drake, captain of Blakemore's royal guard. Sir, something has happened." As Drake repeated the story, I couldn't help but looked around.

The throne room was marvelous, with a large ceiling. The walls were made of brick, with a few fire extinguishers along them. It was a nice castle.

Suddenly, I heard King Aiden speak, and I quickly turned to him. The king's face was in his hands.

"I never thought they would break the treaty." he murmured. Firewind gasped.

"You mean-"

"Yes." King Aiden sighed. "It would seem that the dragons have returned."


End file.
